Love In Hogwarts
by Scorpius Malfoy Rose Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley tergila-gila dengan seorang Anak laki-laki yang ia temui di Diagon Alley ketika ia membeli Burung Hantu/Dia berusaha merebut perhatian Anak laki-laki pemilik mata abu-abu dengan sorot tajam yang membuat Gadis Weasley itu Jatuh Cinta/Perjalanan cinta yang penuh perjuangan/Akankah Rose berhasil merebut hati Anak laki-laki pemilik mata abu-abu itu?/


**LOVE IN HOGWARTS**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter J.K. Rowling

Pairing : Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

Rating : T

Warning : Typo berterbangan

**Main Cast:**

**_Annalise Basso_ as Rose Weasley**

**_Bertie Gilbert_ as Scorpius Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******CHAPTER 1 : Surat Undangan dari Hogwarts.**

Seorang Gadis berusia kira-kira 11 tahun itu kini tengah berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga, Senyuman cerah tak luput terpasang diwajah Cantiknya yang merona kemerahan.

Ketika langkah kakinya sampai didepan sebuah Kamar Ber_c__at_ _SoftBlue Gadis_ itu membuka pintunya dengan semangat, terdengar suara gebrakan kencang yang dihasilkan oleh Pintu yang dibuka secara Brutal oleh sang Gadis, "Hugooo! Hugoo!" Panggil Gadis itu nyaris seperti memekik ketika membangunkan sang Adik yang kini terbangun dengan tampang Kesal.

"Apa sih kak? Berisik banget, ini masih pagi _tau_ Jangan triak-triak," Protes sang Adik yang dipanggil 'Hugo' itu dengan _Senewen_.

Si Gadis berambut _Merah tembaga_ itu malah nyegir lebar memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi, sambil menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya disamping sang adik, "Coba tebak _d__eh_, aku dapet apa" Katanya masih dengan Cengiran lebarnya.

Hugo memutar bola mata bosan, "_Ck_, Pasti dapat hadiah Gaun baru dari _Mom," _Tebaknya ogah-ogahan.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, ayo tebak lagi!" Katanya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Hugo berdecak sebal, "Hadiah boneka Barbie dari _Dad?" _Tanyanya.

Gadis pemilik mata _biru langit _itu kembali menggeleng, "Aa, bukan Hugo.. Ayo tebak lagi!" Katanya masih dengan semangat berapi-api.

Hugo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, frustasi menghadapi kakak perempuannya yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, "_Fine_, aku menyerah!" Kata Hugo akhirnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara—tanda menyerah—.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lalu segera mengambil selembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang di dalam saku Piamanya, "Lihat! Aku dapat surat pagi ini, dan.. Bacalah! Nanti kamu akan tau," Katanya sambil menyodorkan Surat itu ke pada Hugo.

Hugo mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedang dalam _Mode _Penasaran, "Boleh aku buka?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan sang Kakak.

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat, "Tentu Hugo, Bukalah" Katanya tak sabar.

Hugo membuka perlahan Selembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang itu, lalu mengambil kertas yang berada didalamnya, dibacanya dengan teliti baris-perbaris yang tertera di kertas itu. Seketika matanya melebar, mata itu beralih menatap sang Kakak yang masih setia tersenyum lebar disampingnya, lalu beralih lagi kearah kertas surat itu. Begitu seterusnya.

"…"

"Bagaimana Hugo?" Tanya Gadis itu tak sabaran melihat respon sang Adik yang hanya diam sambil melototi kertas surat itu dengan mulut yang menganga.

Hugo menatap kakanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, lalu selanjutnya Hugo telah memeluk erat sang Kakak.

"Selamat Kak! Selamat, selamat, selamat, selamaaat!" Katanya nyaris memekik.

"Whoaa, Hugo aku gak bisa nafas, Lepas.." Gadis itu berusaha melepas pelukan maut sang Adik.

Hugo melepaskan pelukan mautnya, lalu nyegir lebar ala _Weasley_. "Hehe, Maaf Kak, habis aku terlalu seneng _sih,_" Katanya sambil cengengesan.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Aku yang dapet surat undangan, kok kamu yang antusias gitu _sih_ Hugo," Katanya sambil menatap sang Adik dengan tatapan heran.

Tiba-tiba wajah gembira Hugo berganti dengan wajah cemberut super andalanya, "Jadi, kaka lebih milih aku ga seneng kaka dapet surat Undangan, gitu?" Cibir Hugo sambil memanyunkan Bibirnya.

Gadis pemilik rambut _Merah tembaga _itu terkekeh, "Hehe, Bercanda.. Ayolah Hugo, justru aku senang kalau kamu ikut senang," Katanya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut –sewarna dengan miliknya— milik Hugo.

Hugo nyengir lebar, "Jadi, aku orang keberapa yang tau surat undangan ini?" Tanyanya sambil melempar tatapan bertanya pada sang Kakak.

Gadis itu ikut nyengir lebar, "Hehe, sebenarnya sih kamu orang ketiga setelah Mom dan Dad_" _Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba cengiran lebar Hugo mendadak luntur berganti dengan wajah sedih—yang tentunya Cuma dibuat-buat— . "_Yah_, sayang banget aku gak jadi orang pertama yang tau kabar gembira ini." Katanya dengan nada pura-pura bersedih.

Gadis itu tertawa geli, "_Oh,_ Ayolah Hugo.. kamu ga pandai untuk ber_acting," _Cibirnya kemudian.

Hugo ter_kekeh_, "_Well_, _yeah _aku gak pernah lulus dalam pelajaran seni, jelas saja kalau aku gak pandai ber_acting" _Katanya diakhiri dengan_ kekehan_.

Gadis itu ikut ter_kekeh_, "_yeah, _kamu buruk dalam pelajaran seni." Tambahnya.

"Um, _Bay the way_ Nanti siang _Mom _mengajak_ku _ke _Diagon Alley _untuk membeli perlengkapan ke Hogwarts_, Well_, kamu boleh ikut kalau mau" Katanya memberi tahu.

Hugo menatap kakaknya sejenak, "_yeah,_ aku dengan senang hati akan ikut, lagi pula aku juga ingin membeli beberapa cemilan, Stok _Snack _dikulkas ku sudah habis" Katanya.

Gadis itu memutar bola mata bosan, "Kamu ini, _makanan_ terus yang dipikirin." Cibirnya.

Hugo nyengir lebar, sambil memasang tampang tidak berdosanya. "_Well, _kamu selalu tau aku seperti apa" Katanya sembil melempar kerlingan menggoda.

Gadis itu mendengus, "Sudah, lanjutkan tidur cantik_mu, _aku mau memberi tahu Al tentang surat Undangan ini, _So.. Bye_ Hugo!" Katanya sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamar sang adik yang dipenuh dengan wallpaper _Spiderman _itu.

Hugo berdecak _keki_, "Kakak pikir siapa yang datang seenaknya kekamarku sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang Gila dan mengganggu tidur nyamanku di pagi hari," Sindir Hugo sembelum kakanya benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya.

Terdengar senandung-senandung kecil dari arah luar, Hugo mendengus. Kakanya bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan kalau sedang gembira semperti itu. Tanpa mempedulikan lagi Hugo kembali menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya kekasur ber_sprei Spiderman _itu, kembali melanjutkan tidur nyamannya yang sempat terganggu oleh sang kakak.

* * *

**Rose Harmione Weasley. Rose. **Berusia 11 tahun, memiliki Adik laki-laki bernama **Hugo Weasley. **Hal yang membuatnya terus bersenandung riang sepanjang hari adalah, karena surat Undangan yang ia terima pagi tadi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari kertas berbentuk persegi panjang itu, Hanya berisi surat Undangan sekolah sihir dari _Hogwarts_. Tapi, _hei, _bagi anak berusia 11 tahun berita itu membuatnya sangat antusias. Terlebih lagi Gadis itu telah menanti-nanti momen ini dari jauh-jauh hari, ketika dia berusia 6 tahun. Bayangkan saja. _Well_, tidak heran jika gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu tau tentang Sekolah sihir di London yang bernama _Hogwarts, _Ibunya—**Hermione Jean Granger** atau yang sekarang menjadi **Hermione Weasley**— adalah salah satu murid ter_jenius _pada masanya di _Hogwarts, _dan menjadi salah satu dari _The trio Golden Hogwarts, _bersama sang ayah—**Ronald Weasley— **murid yang melegenda sampai sekarang.

**xxx**

Rose menggayuh sepeda miliknya menembus jalanan kecil di komplek perumahannya, Sambil bersenandung riang.

Di_standarkan_nya sepeda berwarna _softpink _itu di depan pekarangan rumah keluarga Potter. Dengan riang dia berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah mungil milik keluarga potter itu.

_**Tok tok tok**_, diketuknya pintu kayu itu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"_Yaa, tunggu sebentar!_" terdengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil dari dalam rumah.

_Itu pasti Lily _pikir Rose sambil terkekeh geli.

"_Biar aku saja yang buka Kak," _terdengar lagi suara cempreng dari dalam rumah, disusul langkah kaki tergesa-gesa kearah pintu setengah berlarian.

Dan berikutnya pintu itu sudah terbuka, munculah sesosok gadis kecil berambut _Merah tembaga _–Sama seperti miliknya— sambil memasang tampang ceria.

"Hai Lily!" Sapa Rose riang, sambil melambai singkat kearah Gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Hai Rosie," Balasnya tak kalah riang.

Lalu Gadis kecil itu, tiba-tiba sudah berteriak kencang setengah melongok kedalam rumahnya.

"Kakak! Ada Rose kak" Triaknya dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak memanggil kedua kakaknya –James dan Al.

Berikutnya si Gadis Kecil itu meninggalkan Rose, berlarian kecil memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah itu munculah anak laki-laki berambut Hitam pekat yang berusia sepantaran dengan Rose sambil melongokan kepalanya kearah pintu yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Hai, Al!" Sapa Rose riang.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Al itu tersenyum sumringah setelah melihat tamu yang ternyata sepupu dekatnya itu, "Hai, Rosie!" Sapanya cerah.

Al membuka pintu rumahnya lebar, "Ayo masuk Rose," Ajaknya mempersilahkan Rose masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Rose mengangguk semangat, lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Potter.

"Oh, Hai Rosie!" Sapa Ginny yang muncul dari arah dapur masih menggunakan celemeknya.

Rose tersenyum ramah kearah Ginny, "Hallo _Auntie _Ginny!" Sapanya ramah, lalu berikutnya ia mendudukan dirinya kesofa ruang tamu milik keluarga Potter.

"_So?" _Tanya Al yang kini sudah duduk di hadapan Rose.

Rose melemparkan tatapan Bingung, seperti melemparkan tatapan _Apa? _kearah sepupu dekatnya itu.

Al mendengus pelan, "_So_, ada apa pagi-pagi begini kamu datang kerumahku sambil memasang wajah riang begitu? tumben _banget,_" Tanya Al.

"Oh," Selanjutnya Rose mengambil surat dari dalam tas selempang bergambar _Hello Kitty_ yang ia kenakan, "Ini, aku dapat surat undangan dari _Hogwarts" _Beritahu Rose dengan senyum lebarnya.

"_Wah_, kamu juga dapat Rose?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil alih kertas persegi itu dari Rose.

Rose mengangguk antusias, "Jadi, kamu juga dapat Al?" Rose balik bertanya pada Al dengan antusiasme.

Al menganggukan, "_yeah, _tepatnya kemarin malam, dan aku lupa memberi taumu, sampai kamu datang kemari pagi ini" Jelas Al sambil mengembalikan surat itu pada Rose.

"Oh, senang mendengarnya" Kata Rose sambil menaruh kembali surat undangan itu kedalam tas selempangnya.

"Jadi, kapan kamu akan membeli peralatan untuk ke _Hogwarts?" _ Lanjut Rose, melempar tatapan Bertanya pada Al.

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti siang" Jawab Al.

Berikutnya seulas senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya yang putih sedikit merona kemarehan itu, "Wah, sama _dong_, aku dan Mom juga akan ke _Diagon Alley _nanti siang, bersama Hugo" Beritahu Rose.

Tiba-tiba entah datang darimana James—Kaka Al, anak sulung dari ketiga kaka beradik Potter— itu sudah ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan Rose dan Al.

"Hai _Adik sepupu manis," _Sapa James sambil mengacak-ngacak Rambut Rose dengan gemas, membuat pemiliknya sukses menggerutu hebat.

"Berhenti merusak rambutku James! Aku baru saja menyisirnya," Gerutu Rose, yang dibalas cengengesan tak berdosa dari James.

"Oh, Ayolah Rosie, sejak kapan kamu suka menyisir rambutmu? Lagi pula mau disisir atau tidak rambutmu selalu berantakan" Ejek James sambil tertawa meledek.

Rose kembali menggerutu, "_Geez_, pergilah James, jangan ganggu kami!" Bentak Rose Galak pada James.

James terkekeh, "Whoaa, Galak sekali .. aku yakin tidak akan ada yang berani mengajakmu Kencan di _Hogwats _nanti," Cibir James sambil mencomot _chocolate cookies _dimeja yang sudah disediakan oleh Ginny.

Al segera melerai mereka sebelum terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara sepupu dan kakaknya, "Sudahlah Rose, dia memang menyebalkan, lebih baik biarkan saja dia" Kata Al mencoba melerai keduanya.

Rose melemparkan _Deathglare _super mematikan andalannya kearah James, dan dibalas dengan kedipan mata genit dari James membuat bulu kuduk Rose berdiri. alias _merinding_.

"Rose, rose.. kau tau tidak? aku sudah bisa menggunakan sihir Kutukan Kepak kelelawar milik _Mom" _Beritahu Lily yang kini tengah berlari-lari kecil kearah Rose.

Rose menatap Lily dengan antusias, "Whoa, benarkah? Coba tunjukan padaku," Katanya Antusias.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku berikan mantra kutukan ini pada siapa?" Tanya Lily.

Rose mengerling penuh arti kearah James yang tengah asik mencomot kue kering buatan Ginny di atas meja, "Kemarilah Lils," Panggil Rose setengah berbisik pada Lily.

Lily berjalan mendekat kearah Rose, Kemudian Rose membisikan sesuatu pada Lily yang membuat Lily cekikikan geli.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dan lihatlah" Ujarnya pada Rose, Rose mengangguk antusias dan memberi kedipan mata jenaka pada Lily yang dibalas kerlingan jahil oleh Gadis Potter itu.

Gadis kecil itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir kearah James yang Nampak tak menyadari keadaan sekitar, dan berikutnya mantra Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar sudah terlontar dari bibir Lily, dan seketika kelelawar-kelelawar berterbangan diatas kepala James.

James membelalak panik ketika menyadari banyak kelelawar di atas kepalanya, "Whoaaa, Kelelawar! Kelelawar! _Mom! Dad! _Bantu aku.. Huwaaa" Pekiknya Histeris.

Rose, Lily dan Al yang kebetulan muncul dari arah Dapur langsung tertawa terbahak menatap James yang mondar-mandir seperti cacing kepanasan berusaha mengusir kelelawar-kelelawar yang berterbangan di kepalanya.

"Ahahaha.." Lily tertawa terbahak melihat kakaknya yang biasanya menjahilinya itu kini berbalik dijahili oleh dirinya.

Rose dan Al juga ikut tertawa, sebelum tawa ketiga bocah itu terhenti, karena Ginny yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dan langsung menghampiri james dengan wajah bingung penuh tanya.

Dan berikutnya Ginny telah melontarkan mantra sihir pemusnah mantra membuat kelelawar-kelelawar yang berterbangan di kepala James hilang seketika.

Kemudian Ginny menatap Lily dan Al dengan tatapan marah, "Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang memantrai James dengan kutukan Kepak Kelelawar? Ayo mengaku!" Marah Ginny sambil berkacak pinggang tak lupa mata yang melotot Galak.

Lily langsung bersembunyi di belakang Rose yang Nampak memucat, dan Al yang bertampang sama pucatnya dengan Rose.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, suasana Hening. Kemudian James angkat bicara, "Kukira Lily Moms yang memantraiku dengan tongkatnya," Adu james sambil menunjuk kearah Lily yang menyembunyikan tongkatnya di belakang bajunya

"Lily, benar apa yang dikatakan James?" Tanya Ginny pada anak perempuannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Um, Maaf _Moms_, Lily tidak sengaja," Aku Lily dengan suara bergetar takut.

Ginny kemudian menghampiri Lily yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang Rose, lalu menariknya mendekat sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kali ini Mom memaafkan mu Lily, tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi" Pesan Ginny sambil mengusap penuh sayang rambut Lily.

Lily mendongakan kepalanya, "Mom tidak marah padaku?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Mom marah padamu, tapi Mom memberimu satu kesempatan lagi untuk tidak mengulangi kejadian seperti ini, mengerti?" Tutur Ginny.

Lily menganggukan kepalanya, "Baik Mom," Jawabnya mantap.

James mendengus kesal, sambil mengumpat yang terdengar seperti '_Ayolah, masa tidak dihukum sih? Itu tidak adil!' _

Rose menghembuskan nafas lega, begitu pula Al.

* * *

"Ayolah kak, sedang apa sih didalam? Lama sekali, Mom sudah menunggu didepan" Terdengar suara teriakan Hugo yang menggema di rumah kediam keluarga _Weasley._

"_Sebentar.."_ Terdengar triakan dari dalam.

5 menit kemudian Rose sudah muncul dari kamarnya, memakai _Dress _putih susu selutut berhias ikat pinggang Pita hitam besar di bagian tengah lalu memakai sepatu_ Flatshous_ berwarna hitam polos berhias pita kecil di bagian depan. Rambut _Merah tembaga_ miliknya dibiarkan tergerai sampai pinggang, dihiasi bando Pita putih besar dikepalanya. Simple. Tapi memakan waktu cukup lama.

"_Well, well_ Sudah selesai berdandanya _tuan putri_? kau Nampak seperti bidadari dari langit ketujuh yang datang kebumi," Terdengar suara Hugo dengan nada sarkatisnya bersender di tembok samping pintu kamar Rose.

Rose nyegir lebar, sambil memasang wajah tampa dosa, "Sudah kok, Ayo pergi!" Katanya lalu segera menggandeng tangan Hugo, membuat _siempu_nya tangan menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"_Cih_, dasar cewek, dandan aja butuh waktu 1 jam" Terdengar gerutuan Hugo.

Rose hanya tersenyum geli melihat tampang Adik kesayangannya yang sedang _senewen_ itu.

Kemudian keduanya sudah sampai didepan rumah, disana sudah ada Hermione yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di mobil a_udi _putih milik keluarga Weasley.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Hermione, ketika melihat kedua anaknya muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Yes Moms_, kami sudah sangat siap" Jawab Rose sambil tersenyum lebar. Hugo memutar bola mata malas.

"Baiklah," Selanjutnya mereka sudah ber-_Apparate _ke _Diagon Alley._

* * *

Mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan sihir _Diagon Alley_, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah memasuki sebuah toko yang bernama _**Toko Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie**__. _Rencana Awal Rose akan membeli dua jenis hewan peliharaan yang akan dia Bawa ke _Hogwarts_, membeli satu ekor Burung Hantu dan satu ekor Kucing—tentunya lengkap dengan perlengkapan lainnya seperti kandang, aksesoris, dan lain-lainya.

Pintu itu terbuka lalu terdengar suara lonceng dengan bunyi 'Klontang' kecil ketika Mereka memasuki Toko itu.

Ketika masuk kedalam Toko, terlihat berbagai macam jenis hewan disana. Toko itu begitu ramai. Rose mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, seketika pandangannya berhenti di satu titik, mata Rose berbinar-binar ketika pandangannya terantuk pada burung hantu cantik berbulu putih bersih seperti salju yang berada di Pojok ruangan, ia berlari kecil kearah burung hantu yang masih di sangkari itu.

"_Wah_, cantik sekali" Decak kagum terlontar dari bibir Rose.

"Kakak mau beli yang itu?" Tanya Hugo yang kini sudah berada disamping Rose.

Rose mengangguk antusias, "Yep! Aku ingin beli yang ini," Katanya bersemangat.

"Itu miliku nona," Terdengar suara dari arah belakang, Rose menoleh kesumber suara dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Seorang anak laki-laki sepantaran dengannya, memiliki rambut Pirang pucat—nyaris putih, mata bermanik abu-abu cerah yang kini tengah menatapnya Dingin. Kesimpulannya adalah anak laki-laki itu _**Tampan.**_

"Tapi aku melihatnya lebih dulu!" Protes Rose yang kini memeluk sangkar burung hantu itu seakan tidak ingin ada orang lain mengambilnya.

"Dan aku sudah memesannya dari dua hari yang lalu," Ujar Anak laki-laki itu dengan nada datar yang tajam.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan Burung i—" Ucapan Rose terputus ketika tiba-tiba seorang perempuan dewasa menghampiri mereka.

"Sayang, kau sudah mengambil pesanan Burung hantumu?" Tanya Perempuan dewasa itu pada Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu.

Anak laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu terdiam sejenak, menatap Rose yang menatap Burung hantu berjenis _Snowy Owl _ itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Aku tidak jadi memesan yang itu Mom, aku ingin cari yang lain." Katanya masih dengan nada Datar.

Rose segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Anak laki-laki itu, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut heran. Bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki ini berubah pikiran begitu cepat dan seakan membiarkan Rose mengambil burung hantu yang sudah di pesannya dari dua hari yang lalu? Rose masih menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh Tanya sampai anak laki-laki itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rose yang masih terbengong memasang tampang terbodohnya.

"Kak? Kakak? Hallo? Bumi pada Rose?" Hugo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kewajah Rose.

Rose tersadar dari lamunannya, "Hugo dia—dia—dia baik_ banget,_ _Gyaaa~_ yaampun" Ceracau Rose masih antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Hugo melongo, "_HA_? Dia siapa kak?" Hugo memasang tampang bodoh.

Rose menatap Hugo penuh arti, "Itu _loh_ Hugo, cowok tadi—cowok yang barusan itu _loh_," Ceracaunya Lagi.

"Oh, cowok tadi, Memangnya kenapa kak?" Tanya Hugo mengerutkan keningnya Bingung.

"Dia—Burung hantu—memberikannya padaku—Baik hati—cowok itu Yaampun," Rose semakin mengoceh tak jelas, membuat Hugo menatap kakaknya dengan tampang Aneh.

"_Hello?_ Kak? Cowok tadi kan? Ada apa sih? Kok Kaka jadi aneh gini," Kata Hugo heran sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Rose tidak menghiraukan Hugo, dia menatap Burung Hantu itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

Tiba-tiba Hermione sudah muncul dihadapan mereka, "Sudah menemukan Burung hantu yang kamu inginkan Rosie?" Tanya Hermione.

Rose mengangguk cepat, "_Yes Moms_, Aku sudah menemukan Burung hantu yang aku inginkan," Katanya antusias.

"Tadaaa.. Ini dia, cantik kan Mom?" Rose menunjukan Burung Hantu berjenis _Snowy Owl_ itu kepada Hermione.

Hermione menatap burung hantu itu dengan tatapan menilai, "Ya Rose, burung itu cantik. Yasudah cepat pilih satu hewan lagi yang kamu inginkan, lalu segera temui Mom didepan, Ok?" Kata Hermione.

Rose mengangguk.

"Ayo Hugo! Temani aku mencari kucing," Ajak Rose yang sudah menggandeng tangan Hugo dan menyeretnya menuju hewan khusus kucing yang ada di ujung ruangan, Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah.

**xxx**

Rose dan Hugo menghampiri Hermione. Rose menggendong Kucing berjenis _Anggora _berbulu putih salju, memiliki manik mata _Emerald _cantik yang masih disangkari, lalu Hugo yang menenteng Burung hantu Berjenis _Snowy Owl _berbulu putih cantik di tangannya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Hermione sambil menatap Rose.

Rose mengangguk bersemangat, "_Yes Moms,"_ Jawab Rose sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian setelah membayar mereka segera pergi dari Toko itu.

Kini Mereka memasuki Toko **_Flourish and Blotts _**untuk membeli beberapa Buku-buku sihir yang sudah terdaftar di catatan _list_ milik Rose.

Rose segera membeli buku-buku yang dibutuhkan, yaitu :

- _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) [Miranda Goshawk] _

_-A History of Magic [Bathilda Bagshot] _

_-Magical Theory [Adalbert Waffling] _

_-A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration [Emeric Switch] _

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi [Phyllida Spore] _

_-Magical Drafts and Potions [Arsenius Jigger] _

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them [Newt Scamander] _

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self_

_-Protection [Quentin Trimble] –_

Lalu beberapa buku tambahan (yang Rose inginkan) seperti:

_- Predicting the Unpredictable_

_- Insulate Yourself against Shocks dan Broken Balls_

_- When Fortunes Turn Foul_

_- Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming._

Setelah buku-buku yang terdaftar di _list_ terkumpul semuanya, Rose segera menghampiri Hermione yang langsung membayar buku-buku itu.

Setelah dari Toko _**Flourish and Blotts **_mereka berlanjut menuju Toko _**Potage's cauldron shop **_untuk membeli kuali.

Lalu berlanjut lagi ke Toko _**The Apothecary **_untuk membeli beberapa jenis ramuan, setelah itu berlanjut menuju Toko _**Wiseacre's wizarding equipment **_untuk membeli beberapa barang yang diperlukan seperti Timbangan, Peta, dan remembral.

Lalu kemudian berlanjut lagi ke Toko _**Olivander **_untuk membeli Tongkat sihir, mereka memasuki Toko itu. Terdengar bunyi 'Klontang' kecil dari lonceng yang berada di atas pintu Toko tersebut.

Rose segera berlari kecil menuju tumpukan tongkat sihir—yang tentunya masih berada di dalam kotak— .

"Oh, Hallo Miss Grenger" Sapa Mr. Olivander sang pemilik Toko.

Hermione menatap kearah Mr. Olivander lalu menyunggingkan senyum ramah, "Hallo Mr. Olivander" Sapanya beramah-tamah.

"Mencari tongkat sihir untuk anakmu, e_h_?" Tanya Mr. Olivander yang kini beralih menatap Rose yang Nampak antusias melihat-lihat tumpukan tongkat sihir yang berada di rak-rak yang berjejer.

Hermione mengangguk singkat, "Ya Mr. Oliv," Jawabnya singkat.

"Well, tunggu, biar aku cari dulu, sebentar" Katanya lalu meninggalkan Hermione tanpa menunggu respon darinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mr. Olivander sudah datang dengan beberapa kotak yang tentunya berisi tongkat sihir. Lalu meletakannya di meja, "Kemari anak manis," Panggil Mr. Olivander pada Rose yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Rose segera mendekat kearah Mr. Olivander sambil mengamati kotak berisi tongkat sihir itu dengan antusias.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka," Ucap Mr. Olivander sambil menyodorkan ketiga kotak berisi tongkat sihir itu pada Rose.

Rose menatap satu-persatu tongkat sihir yang kini tengah terpapar didepannya, dan pilihannya terjatuh pada tongkat sihir bermotif _bunga mawar _ berwarna perak bening. Tongkat sihir yang cantik.

"Aku ingin yang ini," Katanya dengan yakin.

"Pilihan yang bagus Nona manis," Mr. Olivander tersenyum puas.

Mau tak mau membuat Rose ikut tersenyum, "_yeah, _aku suka motifnya, Bungan mawar sama seperti namaku," Jelas Rose antusias.

Mr. Olivander tersenyum penuh ke_bapak_an melihat antusias Rose, "Ya, kau boleh memiliki ini" Kata Mr. Olivander sambil menyodorkan tongkat sihir itu pada Rose, "Gratis untukmu Nona manis," Kata Mr. Olivander sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Rose.

Rose menatap Mr. Olivander tak percaya, "Benarkah? Ini untukku? Grastis? Tidak bayar?" Tanyanya bertubi.

Mr. Olivander terkekeh, "Ya, tentu. Kau boleh membawa pulang tongkat itu tanpa membayar" Jawab Mr. Olivander.

Rose berlari-lari kecil kearah Hermione sambil memeluk kotak yang berisi tongkat sihir di kedua tangannya, "Mom, aku sudah mendapatkan tongkat yang kucari, dan Mr. Olivander memberikannya padaku tanpa perlu membayar" Katanya antusias.

Hermione menatap anaknya dengan alis berkerut, "Gratis?" tanyannya, Rose mengangguk cepat.

Hermione mengalihkan perhatian pada Mr. Olivander yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan anggukan kecil, Hermione tersenyum penuh trimakasih, "Oh, trimakasih banyak Mr. Oliv" Ucapnya.

Mr. Olivander mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu mereka beranjak keluar dari toko _**Olivander **_dan berlanjut menuju toko _**Jubah Madam Malkin **_tentunya untuk membeli jubah.

* * *

Mereka memasuki Toko**_ Jubah Madam Malkin_**, disana mereka disambut oleh sang pemilik toko, yaitu Madam Malkin dan beberapa asisten lainnya.

Madam Malkin menghampiri Hermione, Rose dan Hugo, "Hallo Miss Granger, senang bertemu kembali denganmu," Sapanya berbasa-basi.

Hermione tersenyum ramah, "Hallo Madam Malkin, senang juga bisa bertemu deganmu," Balasnya ramah.

Madam Malkin beralih menatap Rose dan Hugo, "Ini anakmu Miss Granger? _Wah_, mereka cantik dan tampan, yang perempuan mirip sekali denganmu, dan yang laki-laki sangat mirip dengan Mr. Weasley," Ucapnya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil sebagai respon dari perkataan Madam Malkin.

"Baiklah, jadi yang mana yang mau aku buatkan Jubah Hogwarts?" Tanya Madam Malkin menatap Hugo dan Rose bergantian.

Rose mengangkat tangan sebagai Respon, "Aku madam," Ucapnya.

Madam Malkin menatap Rose sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah" Madam Malkin mengeluarkan tongkatnya, lalu melontarkan mantra '_entah apa'_ yang membuat alat ukur itu bergerak dengan sendirinya mengukur ukuran tubuh Rose lalu mencatatnya di buku.

"Tunggu sebentar," Madam Malkin beranjak meninggalkan ketiga Weasley itu.

Tak berapa lama Madam Malkin kembali dengan membawa Jubah berwarna hitam untuk bagian luarnya dan merah untuk bagian dalam. Lalu membungkusnya kedalam kantung. Setelah itu memberikannya pada Rose, "Ini anak manis, jubahmu sudah selesai dibuat," Katanya.

Rose menerima bungkusan itu lalu menentengnya, Hermione kemudian membayar jubah itu. Setelah berpamitan dengan Madam Malkin, mereka berlanjut ke Toko terakhir yang akan mereka kunjungi, yaitu Toko _**Quality Quidditch Supplies **_Rose berencana masuk tim Quidditch di Hogwarts nanti, dan tentunya sudah dapat persetujuan dari Ron dan Hermione—Walau Hermione pada awalnya menolak—.

Mereka memasuki toko yang menjual berbagai macam sapu dan _item _yang menyangkut Quidditch. Mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh pemilik toko, di sana terdapat berbagai macam _merk_ Quidditch dari harga yang termurah hingga yang termahal, dan _merk_ yang lama hingga keluaran terbaru. Rose menatap sapu-sapu terbang itu dengan tatapan antusias, tiba-tiba matanya berhenti di satu titik yaitu sapu ber_merk Firebolt _keluaran terbaru dan yang paling diminati oleh semua penggemar Quidditch, tentunya harganya_pun_ pastilah sangat Mahal.

Hermione menatap Anak gadisnya yang kini tengah menatap sapu terbang keluaran terbaru itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pastilah anaknya ingin sekali membeli sapu ber_merk Firebolt _itu.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Rose, "Kau suka sapu yang ini Rose?" Tanya Hermione membuat Rose sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati Hermione yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ah—um, _yeah—a_ku suka sapu ini Mom, sangat" Jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Tapi kurasa _Nimbus 2000 _terlihat keren," Lanjut Rose sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sapu _Nimbus 2000_ yang berada di sebelah sapu ber_merk Firebolt _itu.

Rose yakin bahwa Mom-_nya_ tak akan membelikannya sapu keluaran terbaru itu.

"Ambilah apapun yang kamu suka, sayang" Ucap Hermione yang membuat Rose membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Benarkah Mom?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk kecil, "Ya sayang, Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf Mom karena tahun lalu tidak membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun," Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Rose memekik senang, "_Yeay!_ Thankyou Mom, aku sayang padamu" Katanya Riang sambil memeluk erat Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum lembut sambil balas memeluk Anaknya.

* * *

Setelah berbelanja semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk ke _Hogwarts _kini keluarga Weasley—Minus Ron— itu menyempatkan untuk mampir ke Toko _**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour **_sekedar melepas penat setelah berbelanja mengintari _Diagon Alley_ seharian dan membeli semangkuk ice cream besar sebagai pengganjal perut.

Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa buku menu, "Ini buku menunya, Silahkan dipilih," Katanya Ramah.

Hugo membuka buku menu itu dengan tak sabaran, "_Um_, Aku ingin pesan _Sundae toppings_ bermacam rasa dengan porsi Besar," Ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

Si _waitress_ toko mencatat pesanan Hugo.

Rose menatap Hugo dengan alis terangkat, "Memangnya kamu sanggup makan _Big sundae toppings _berbagai rasa sendirian? Tidak takut gemuk _tuh_?" Tanya Rose pada Hugo.

Hugo nyengir lebar, "Tentu saja aku sanggup, malah akan nambah 2 kali kalo Mom mengizinkan, Dan aku tidak takut gemuk—tidak sepertimu yang menjaga berat badan," Jawab Hugo setengah menyidir pada akhir kalimat.

Rose mendelik kearah Hugo, "Ck, aku gak yakin kamu bakal ngabisin ice cream itu sampai habis," Cibir Rose.

Rose beralih menatap _waitress_ yang masih berdiri di depan meja menunggu pesanan selanjutnya, "_Um_, aku Sundae Toppings 4 macam rasa,_ Strawberry_, _Oreo,_ _Chocolate cookies_, sama _BlueBerry_, Porsi sedang." Ucapnya pada si _waitress_.

_Waitress_ itu mencatat pesanan Rose.

"1 Sundae rasa Vanilla porsi kecil" Kini Giliran Hermione yang memesan.

_Waitress_ itu kembali mencatat pesanan Hermione. Lalu setelah dirasa tidak ada yang dipesan lagi _waitress_ itu segera beranjak pergi.

"Mom, apakah aku boleh membeli sapu _Firebolt _seperti punya kakak, kalau aku sudah masuk Hogwarts nanti?" Tanya Hugo pada Hermione yang kini beralih menatapnya.

"Tentu Hugo," Jawab Hermione.

Hugo tersenyum lebar, "Juga burung _Snowy Owl_ seperti punya kaka?" Lanjut Hugo.

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya, tentu"

Rose menatap sang adik, "Burung Hantu berjenis _Snowy Owl_ sudah habis terjual—dan punyaku yang terakhir dibeli, lebih baik kamu beli burung hantu yang berjenis _Tawny _saja Hugo," Kata Rose yang ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan Mom dan adiknya.

Hugo beralih menatap Rose, "Tidak mau, Burung hantu jenis _Tawny_ menurutku jelek, bulunya tidak sehalus _Snowy Owl, _dan wajahnya menyeramkan" Komentar Hugo.

Rose terkekeh, "Tapi _kan_, belum tentu _Snowy Owl_ tahun depan dijual ditoko, lagi pula Burung hantu jenis itu susah dicari."

"Terserahlah, pokoknya aku ingin seperti punya kakak" Kata Hugo ngotot.

Rose memutar bola mata bosa, "Ya, ya, terserah _deh_" Balas Rose acuh.

Pintu masuk Toko _**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour **_terbuka, pertanda ada pengunjung datang. Dan Mata Rose berbinar ketika melihat Al, Lily dan _Aunt_ Ginny yang memasuki Toko itu.

"Al!" Panggil Rose refleks ketika Al memasuki Toko.

Al menoleh, celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara si'pemanggil' namanya itu, lalu matanya menangkap Rose yang melambai-lambai riang kearahnya.

"Hai Rose!" Sapa Al balas melambai.

Terlihat Al berbicara sesuatu '_Entah apa' _pada Ginny, dan Ginny menoleh kearah meja Rose, Hugo dan Hermione yang berada di pojok ruangan sambil tersenyum sumringah lalu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hai 'Mione," Sapa Ginny yang kini sudah duduk dikursi samping Hermione.

Hermione menoleh, lalu tersenyum cerah kearah Ginny, "Hai Gin, sejak kapan?" Tanyanya kemudian, terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati a_dik ipar_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu sudah berada disampingnya.

"Baru saja, Al memberi tahuku kalau kalian juga berkunjung kesini" Balas Ginny.

dan kedua wanita dewasa itu melanjutkan percakapan seru tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak mereka yang asik berceloteh riang.

**xxx**

Rose menatap Burung Hantu berjenis _Barn _berbulu emas dengan corak hitam bintik-bintik dibagian sayap milik Al, burung itu nampak terlihat Gagah.

"Burungmu Gagah, dan warnanya _keren, _Pilihan yang bagus Al." Puji Rose.

Al tersenyum senang, "Thanks, Burungmu cantik Rose, Kukira jenis_ Snowy_ sudah habis terjual,"

"Yeah, memang tadinya _hampir _terjual, untung saja ada orang baik hati yang rela memberikannya padaku," Ucap Rose sambil menatap _Snowy Owl_-nya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"_Oh?_ Seseorang memberikannya padamu? Siapa?" Tanya Al bertubi terlihat penasaran.

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupu dekatnya itu, "Entahlah, Aku gak tau namanya, yang aku tau dia anak laki-laki seusia kita, rambutnya pirang pucat _nyaris_ putih, matanya abu-abu, dagunya runcing, dan dia—err—Tampan" Jelas Rose sedikit merona pada akhir kalimat.

Al mengerutkan alisnya, "Sepertinya aku _familiar_ dengan ciri-ciri orang yang kamu sebut Rose," Kata Al.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Rose antusias.

Al nampak berfikir, berusaha mengingat. Dan Berikutnya Al mengangkat bahu menyerah, "Gak tau deh, aku lupa, mungkin Cuma orang lain" Kata Al cuek.

Ekspresi antusias yang terpasang di wajah Gadis Weasley itu seketika langsung luntur, tergantikandengan raut kecawa—Walau_ samar_—"Oh, _yeah_, mungkin orang lain" Katanya sambil tersenyum Aneh.

**To Be Continued...**

Whoaa, maaf ya readers kalo kata-katanya masih acak-acakan, soalnya aku newbie _so, _maklumin aja ya..

Review-nya please^^


End file.
